As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may comprise a variety of different information handling resources for performing the functionality of the information handling system, such as memories, storage resources, networking interfaces, user interface devices, etc. In many instances, some of such information handling resources may be modular, in the sense they may be embodied in pluggable and removable modules which couple to the information handling resource via an appropriate connector. For example, a memory module or other modular information handling resource may comprise a circuit board with an edge connector having a plurality of traces. Such edge connector may be configured to be inserted into a corresponding slot connector coupled to a motherboard or similar information handing resource, such that the slot connector mechanically and electrically couples the memory module or other modular information handling resource to the motherboard.
In many instances, it is desirable that a modular information handling resource be inserted and removed in a particular manner, in order to avoid damage to the modular information handling resource or its corresponding slot connector. For example, to be compliant with the Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC) specifications for handling dual-inline memory modules (DIMMs), a person handling a DIMM is to avoid touching the DIMM (except on edges of the module circuit board which do not include an edge connector) and is to insert the DIMM into its corresponding slot connector in a single, parallel stroke, as a “rocking” or non-simultaneous end-to-end installation may result in damage to traces of the edge connector and/or to corresponding electrical contacts of the slot connector. However, the force required to install such a DIMM module may be high enough such that it may cause an individual pain or discomfort to install DIMMs in a JEDEC standard-compliant manner, which may lead such an individual to install a DIMM in a non-compliant manner, leading to risk of damage.